The 95th hunger games!
by Franco Nixon
Summary: 24 tributes, one arena, one survivor. Welcome to the hunger games. *CLOSED*
1. The Tribute Application

**The 95th Hunger games!** Submit your tribute now! The tributes that have the best personalities and have pretty good details will be chosen! I will create one tribute, and you choose all the rest.

~May the odds be ever in your favor~

Name:

Sex:

Age:

District: (EXAMPLE: DISTRICT 4-FISHING)

Appearance:

Personality:

Weapon of choice:

If they were to die, how does it happen?:

Token:

Ideal Arena:

Love Interest:

Family:

friends:

Quote:

personality in interview:

any outfits: (reaping, chariot, interview)

A Secret?:

Strengths:

Weakness:

Song that personifies them:

Any Additional background info that can help me:

Can't wait to start!


	2. The Final List

**NOTE: THIS IS THE FINAL LIST**

**District 1:**

Male: Jayden Clearwater,13

Female: Jace Casten, 17

**District 2:**

Male: Duke Jenah, 17

Female:Clara Winters, 17

**District 3:**

Male: Mid Dee, 18

Female: Denise Denwood, 12

**District 4:**

Male: Oceanus Lysander 18

Female: Sayre Margreave, 17

**District 5: **

Male:Chasm Veraldi, 14

Female: Psyche Calman, 13

**District 6:**

Male: Luca Boveri, 16

Female: Sierra Sinclair, 14

**District 7:**

Male: Colton Wagnersh, 15

Female: Rossalynn Marrett, 16

**District 8:**

Male: Sanjae Sprout, 12

Female:Maude Dixon (Maudie), 15

**District 9:**

Male: Jame Daris, 15

Female: Lali Feilds, 16

**District 10:**

Male: Delano Colbee, 18

Female: Briar Speek,17

**District 11:**

Male: Klaus Capulet, 15

Female: Arcadia Delos, 15

**District 12:**

Male: Peety Orion, 16

Female: Gemma Orion, 14

(JUST BECAUSE I CHOOSE YOUR TRIBUTE, DOESNT NECESSARILY MEAN I WILL USE ALL THEIR CHARACTERISTICS I WILL ALTER THEM AS I NEED TO, AND YES, I MAY HAVE CHANGED YOUR DISTRICT AND/OR GENDER, AGE, OR EVEN THE NAME, I AM SORRY BUT I HAD TOO MANY TRIBUTES THAT WERE THE SAME. PLEASE BE UNDERSTANDING!)

Thanks!


	3. District twelve reapings

district 12 reapings

Peety

Weve seen the rest of the reapings. Its nothing new. Same old thing, just a new year.  
worrying about being chosen. If it is to happen it will. I woke up to the smell of bread baking.  
Shaking the sleep out of my eyes, I walk down the hall to the kitchen, where Gemma is washing dishes from breakfast. I dont have work today, so im in no hurry.

My younger sister has slowely taken on the role of mother in our household. She cleans me and my brother Leo's clothes, cooks our food and in general, makes sure were okay. I dont know what wed do without her. Im glad shes only 14 though, I dont think I could handle her dating yet.

She doesnt turn around when she hears me creep into the room. "You need to start getting ready, peety." Sighing,i sat down and cut a peice of bread off for myself. With my mouth full, I replied, "Why? I got all day." Gemma spun around, peircing me with her eyes. "What?" I said, as innocently as I could. She sighed, tears in her eyes. She kept quiet as she walked out of the room.

Later that afternoon, while I was sitting out in the yard, the bell chimed. I went inside, and to my suprise, Gemma had mine and Leos clothes set aside for us. I picked mine up.  
I had a nice blue button-up shirt, the one Terrie likes on me. I never wear it though.

After awhile, Gemma came downstairs dressed in a blue sundress, it actually matched my shirt. I laughed when she stepped onto the floor, she came and hugged me. "Here we go again," She whispered. I called leo and we made our way to town.

I found Terrie, and Gemma found one of her friends. For the most part the crowd was a gentle roar of voices. Terrie kept trying to hold my hand, but I kept pushing her away. I saw the tears in her eyes as she backed away. I wanted to explain to her that as much as I loved her,  
I have to be completely alone for the reapings. Its easier this way. I am stronger. I cant let anybody down this way.

The crowd quieted as Effie Trinket walked onto the stage, This year, her pink hair, was long and wavy, it curled down almost to the floor. She looked ridiculus in her usual way. She reaches the podium and smiles her normal smile. She tries to make it as nice as possible, but to me its the most evil thing ive ever seen.

She walks over to the ball on the left, the male side. "Peety Orion!" The world around me drops away. All I see is Effie. Her smile chilling my bones. I walk up to the stage, Take my position to the left of her and wait. She returns to the balls. "Now, for the female!" She dives her hand in and scoops out the ticket. "Gemma Orion!, oh! what are the odds!".

I stop breathing. Gemma, NO! not Gemma! She cant go! She cant! I feel dizzy, the whole town is silent. Today is indeed a tragedy. Gemma comes and takes her place, she kept a big grin on her face. As if she hadnt been chosen to die. she takes her place beside me and grabs my hand. Effie grabs Gemmas available hand and lifts it up and over her head. "District Twelve!"

The crowd slowely begins an applause that sounds like deadly thunder.

They usher us out behind the curtain, and into the waiting rooms. Leo is the only one who visits me, and even then its towards the end of my time. He is quiet, he stands me up, wraps me in a huge bear hug, and whispers in my ear,"make sure she comes back." I nodded, and he placed a ring in my hand. I stare down at it. It feels as if its burning my palm. Terrie. Im glad she didnt come, She knows its over. She expected it. Ill miss her so much.

The guards come back into my room, and escort me to the train, Gemma must be on already.  
People watch us from the streets, I see Leo, giving me a knowing look. A look of respect. Terrie was nowhere in sight. Ill have to remember to say thankyou, when I know they are watching me.  
Or at least have Gemma tell her when she comes back.

** Questions? Comments? Please feel free to review! ... but please try to be as gentle as possible! :)**


	4. district nine reapings

_**District Nine Reapings**__****_

_**Lali**__****_

Reaping day. Regardless of the gloom of the date, today is beautiful. Im laying in  
the soft, green grass, in my backyard, looking at the sky. Their are no clouds out. Just a pure  
innocent looking blue. The bell chimes. The time is coming. Sighing, I pull myself up and head  
inside to shower and get ready.

Rulen is already out of the bath and my mother is braiding her hair. Rulen has her eyes  
closed, she has the same old sweet smile she always has, dreaming of childish things. New dolls,  
rainbows, a pet to call her own.

I put on the yellow sundress my mother altered for me this year. Were not rich, so we make  
due. The dress was her dress when she was my age. She wore it on one of the reapings when she  
was my age. I brush my long, brown hair back, and mother pins it back with a bobby pin.  
She spins me around and wipes a tear from her eye. She puts on her strong face, smiling  
she says, "here we go."

I grab Rulen's hand and we make our way to the village. We live right outside the village  
in a small cottage by the Gistle River. The whole town is a loud whisper. Were all thinking the  
same thing, but instead of voicing our thoughts we make small talk.

I find Tie, and he's just as nervous as I am. We really have nothing to say, so he talks about  
the weather. I just smile and nod. My stomach is nothing but butterflies. The last bell chimes. The whispers disappear in seconds. We all turn to face the stage.

I stare at the ball that holds my name. I glance around. The faces of all my peers  
are terrifying. I can not look at them anymore. I focus on the stage. Gerim Freda smiles at  
the crowd, as if shes about to announce who's about to win a vacation.

"Well then, let us begin with the male, shall we?" And she steps over to the boys ball. It spins around, she dips  
her hand in and pulls the ticket out. She reads it over and pauses. We are all holding our breath.  
She walks back to the podium. " "Jame Daris" Jame walks solemly onto the stage. His eyes transfixed on his girlfriend, Maia. She bursts into tears. Gerim barely pauses. She walks over the the girls ball. She thrusts her hand in and quickly takes it out, as if the ball was on fire. "Lali Feilds!" District Nine's tributes!" I look at the ground. It is silent still.

No one knows what to think. Gerim begins to exit the stage to the right. People begin to  
slowely fade away. Rulen Pulls at my dress, "Come on Lali! We need to go play!" I look down at  
her with pity. One day she will have to enter, she has no idea yet. I turn away from her and walk to the stage., when all of a sudden a horrible piercing scream is uttered! I turn back around just in time to see  
Maia pull out a dagger from her jacket. We all stare in horror as she slits her throat swiftly.  
The guards come running, throwing Jame across the stage, the crowd is covered in her blood. He can not  
move. Hes paralyzed with fear. He gets up and begins to stride across the stage as they take  
her away.

Right as he got to her guards bombarde him and hold him to the stage. The whole world around me seemed to freeze. As if she knew who I was she looked straight  
at me, and nodded.I look at Jame. He is crumbling before my eyes.  
He is just staring ahead, not really looking at anything.

Gerim giggled, "District Nine Tributes!", and then she exited the stage.

We were immideately taken to the chambers. I sat and waited for someone to come.  
Finnally, after what seemed like hours, Rulen came. We just sat there. I had nothing to say.  
Emotionless, I spoke "What are the odds? So close, but so far away." She said nothing, kept her  
head down. A guard came into the room. "five minutes." Rulen stood up and handed me a necklace.  
It was her locket. "I love you, Lali." She left. I opened it. I stared down at her smiling up  
at me.

They escorted me to the train, and I stepped onto the platform silently. Good luck Lali, I thought to myself.


	5. District Two

_**District Two Reapings**_

_**Duke**__****_

I stared ahead towards the yellow building looming over me. Practically dragging myself inside, I find most of everyone else inside. There is loud chatter, everyone is excited. This morning, before the Reaping, is the time we choose who should step up and enter in the games.

This year, rumor has been going around that I will step up and be the next victor, well, at least next tribute. But there's no chance I'll lose. The female should be Yunee Garnelle. Tall, and blonde. Long curly hair, and a nice tight ass. I'm hoping that we can do some 'bonding' before she dies. It would be a shame to let her go to a complete waste.

Lowe Roben, one of our trainers, chimes the silence bell. A bell District Six made to shut up crowds. One chime and whatever your saying gets caught in your throat. Kind of annoying really, but useful. We all look towards him. He smiles, his bright yellow eyes shine with the pleasure of announcing these years' contestants.

"Throughout the years, you have been trained to kill. To win the Hunger Games. Some of you are ready, and yet, some will never be. Today is not your day. However, the other trainers and I have chosen two of you to compete. So, Duke and Yunee, come on up!

No surprise there. I roll my eyes; I need to show everybody I'm not worried about it. Like its nothing, killing all those people. Yunee looks at me from across the room, I smile and she winks at me. We walk towards Lowe together. She pulls me into a tight hug.

"Ready?" she whispers in my ear. Teasing me with her tongue. I almost sway a little. We look at the small crowd of our peers.

"You're such a bitch for that," I mumble to her as we smile to the crowd.

When we walk out the doors, I see my father standing by his car. He expected me to be picked. I have no idea how he would react if I wasn't. You see, my father won the 68th hunger games. He totally enilated all the other tributes. Although he isn't the smartest of the bunch, he used pure strength to survive. He is a legacy in these parts. Many people think highly of him, but to me, all he's ever been is my trainer, not a dad.

He steps forward. "Well?" I nod at him. He looks at me for a second. Then he breaks into a huge grin, and pulls me into a big hug. "I am so proud of you, Duke." We get into the car and head home to dress myself for the reapings. It doesn't really matter who is called. I'm going into the games. I am put into a bright yellow outfit by the maids. It kind of shines. My boots are a pearly yellow-white color.

My parents and I decide to walk to the Reaping. To do something as a family for once. The whole district is alive with chatter. While other districts act as if this is a mourning time. We celebrate. It's a honor to be a part in the hunger games.

The crowd quiets down. It must be time. Whoever it is choosing the tributes gives a small speech. Blah,blah, blah. There is a cheer. Finally he goes towards the ball that has the males in it. It is my time. He reaches in, grabs it out, and almost yells the name, "Stegen Hortell," that must be a younger boy. I see a shift in the crowd, he slowely gets towards the stage. The TV screens show a little red head boy, very scrawny and short. Right as he reaches the first step. I take my stand.

"I will take his place!" the crowd goes completely silent. The cameras turn towards me. Little Stegen has the biggest look of relief in his eyes as I make my way through the crowd. As I get to the stage I wink at Stegan and he falls back into the crowd.

"And your name?" the man asks.

"Duke Jenah!" The crowd goes wild. I flash my smile.

"Okay! Now for the young lady." He steps away from me and goes to the other ball. He pulls out the name. He frowns, after a long pause he looks up, "Clara winters!" I gasp, as well as the entire crowd. Everyone thought she was dead. The cameras go wild trying to find her in the crowd. A small girl slowly makes her way to the stage. I look frantically to Yunee. I see the hate in her eyes. I try to get eye contact with her, hoping to signal with my eyes to take her place. She stands like a stone; as does the rest of her family. Yunee can tell I'm looking at her, but she won't meet my eyes. The girl reaches the stage and pauses, hoping someone will take her place. The crowd is like death.

Clara took her place by my side. Her red hair is flying every which way, like the witch she is. After a moment, the man who chose her, smiles and announces us as the tributes for District Two. We are then ushered into the chambers. All I could think about was Clara.

Her and her family was presumed to be dead. Her father hurt many people. He lied, stole, and even killed people. Her mother was no better; she was the one who pressured him to do those things. She was deemed insane, as was her father. The police were going to arrest the entire family. The death penalty obviously. Before they got there he set the house on fire. I lived down the street from them. I could hear Clara and Sari, Clara's little sister, screaming in pain. I sawSari scratch at the window, trying to escape from the heat. Their father was in yard, laughing. The laugh was so chilling, so demented. He walked back inside. A moment later, Sari was pulled away from the window. They found no survivors, but apparently this was not the case.

I did not expect any family to come to see me. My dad is very high up in the district, they are both probably trying to help sort out the chaos of this years' Reaping.

The time passes quickly, and soon I am taken to the train. Now everyone is around the train, trying to see her. Damn, this is going to be a lot harder than I thought it would be.


	6. District four now!

_**District 4**_

_**Oceanus**_

I slam the door, and shake off the rain in the doorway. Great, today is bad enough, and now it has to rain. I look up, and Dad just came around the corner. He sighs.

"Oceanus, don't make a mess, your mother will kill you." He tries to be serious, but, after a moment he breaks into smile. I laugh; you gotta love him.

I can hear Aric in the kitchen crying. Moms probably trying to feed him some new age baby food gunk. "Oh come on Aric, be good for mommy. Just try the stewed Fabler bits. Please!" No wonder dad left the kitchen. I don't wanna try that either.

I scurry for the stairs to get ready for the Reaping before she can spot me. I reach the stairs and begin ascending quickly. As I'm reaching the top stair, I hear "Oceanus? Are you there? I have something for you to try!"

"What mom? I can't hear you!" I shout down to her. Chuckling to myself I continue to my room. Every year I wear pretty much the same thing, my mom just tailors it to fit me. Her excuse is "well, you havent been picked yet, so why risk changing things up?" She is a character.

I put on my light blue Tunic, with the seaweed belt. Strap the fishing sandals on and get ready to go. Checking the clock I see ive got a few hours left. I decide to go see how Storms doing; last thing I heard he returned to the healers. Bounding down the stairs I run into Mom and Aric. "Oh, Oceanus! Where are you going in such a hurry?" She looks a mess, im sure dealing with Aric and Elle and still try to get ready is a mess for her.

"I'm going to see Storm. I guess he's not doing too good again." She wrinkled her forehead.

"What happened this time?" Last year my friend got what he thought was a cold. After a few months, they brought him to my mother, who diagnosed him with Butes; a serious disease that is caused from putting contaminated water on a wound. Later it was found that he had got caught on a hook, and washed the blood off in a stream. That stream had the bad bacteria in it.

As of last month Storm has only one functioning lung. It is assumed he will be gone (I refuse to say dead) within the month. The worst of it all is that he is still available to participate in the games. Because it was assumed he would be dead before the Reaping, he took out a ton of extra tessare to pay for food so his family can make payments to another healer. He's been selling the food to others afraid to make the odds higher.

Sighing, she steps out of my way. "Poor child." I check the clock on the wall. I have a half hour left.

When I get there, Storms sister, Marlie is rolling him down the road. His head is low, his breathing labored. His light blonde hair falling over his face. If I couldn't see his chest rising, I would've assumed him dead.

I pat Marlies head. We walk side by side in silence. There's nothing left to say. We arrive at the town square. The whole district is a party today. We're a career district, I should be cheering. I just cant bring myself to do it. I can't be happy today. The screens light up around us. We see clips of past Reapings, tributes, interviews, and the Games. They never show the gory things though, just kids running, or hiding. They don't show the truth.

The man walks onto the stage, he is freakishly tall and thin, tan with green wispy hair. He reminds me of a tree. Storm searches for my hand. I take his in mine and silently pray for some other kid to be chosen. He gives his speech. He tells us that we are a proud group and that the chosen should be excited that they have the privilege to join the ranks of the champions. Same old thing, new year.

The man skips gently over to the female ball. Dipping it in, he scoops out "Sayre Margreave." A average dark haired girl jumps onto the stage with a big leap. The crowd cheers, she is jumping and egging on the crowd with her antics. _She's a goner_, I think to myself, something I'm sure everyone else that is smiling and screaming with excitement is thinking.

After the crowd dies down, the man walks over to the other side and throws his hand into the other ball. "Storm Jeuselle!" The whole crowd is silent in a second. The camera leaps to a small mousy boy, half dead in a wheelchair. His blond friend is just gaping at the screen. After a moment I realize what must be done.

"You are going to die at home, with your family." Storm nods and squeezes my hand. I raise my other hand. "I will take his place!" The crowd cheers me on as I take my place next to Sayre. She turns to me, her face was actually very pretty.

"You ready?" I nod.

"As ready as ill ever be."

When we are moved to the chambers, I ask that no one be allowed to see me. I tell the guard to tell them I love them and to watch for me on the big screen. I am not going down without a fight. I'm not dying in vain. I hope not anyways.


	7. a small notice!

*obviously I have written many district reapings already. I plan to do one more for sure. However, if you really want to see your district reaping, PM and I will write yours. I just don't want anybody to get bored! *

Please and thanks!

F.N.


	8. District one

_District one._

_Jace._

I hear the music playing in the distance. It's joyous with an underlying tone of melancholy. I really could care less about the games. 23 Kids die. One lives. End of story. I don't find the act of killing another a glorious thing, but it's survival. We, as humans, will do what we must to continue on.

I sigh. I might as well get a good seat. I hate being towards the edge of it all. Then all you can do is look at the cameras. Walking towards the Reaping, I see children in brightly shining dresses and slacks, chasing each other. Its sweet. They are so innocent. But I only have a few more Reapings left. Then I am done, thankfully. Then the new generation of children can begin. Begin fearing the people that were supposed to keep them safe. To protect them.

I stand alone. My father spends his days at home, asleep on the couch. Slowly getting rid of another hangover, getting ready for another one. The crowd is wild with anticipation. I stand and wait, wondering how would I react if I was chosen. Definitely not scared. Heck, it might even be fun. Almost a sure way to die. Yes, I would go out in style. I smile, my eyes imagine me in the middle of the bloodbath. I honestly hope to be chosen if not, I'll just have to volunteer. This time, the Careers will be one short.

I stand and wait for someone to come onto the stage.

_Jayden._

My little heart is racing. I can barely see above the crowd. My mom tells me over and over not to fret; 12 year olds never make it to the games. I still can't help but worry. Things happen. What if someone doesn't take my place? What if I am laughed at? I would surely die first. There's no chance I'd win. Zip.

The crowd quiets down. I look at the screen nearest me. My mom clasps my hand in hers. Her eyes are closed. She is praying. I can't really hear what's going on but a cheer erupts from the crowd. A older girl practically leaps on stage. Her long, raven hair flying everywhere. They zoom in on her face, her green eyes are ablaze. Her smile is haunting, almost glad to be in the games.

Slowly, the crowd boils down to a simmer. I can hear now. My heart is throbbing. Blood is rushing everywhere. It seems that time has slowed. I can see the man up on the stage say a name. I look up at him, and he is gesturing for me to join him up there. No. I had only one name in thousands of boys. I can feel myself pulling away from my mother. I hear her sobbing, but its miles away. The crowd parts, as if I am the holy one. The messiah. I smile at the nice man. I am in awe of everything around me, not remembering any of my earlier fears.

I walk onto the stage, taking my place next to the girl, jace is her name. She grabs my hand. I smile at her, and she grins back.

"Are you ready for the bloodbath?" she says to me. I star at her. It's just me and her for a moment. I nod, and all around her is a blur. We turn back to the crowd and raise our hands together. The crowd goes wild. I see us on the screen; we're beautiful together. I am not scared anymore. She'll protect me. I know it.

_**Jace**_

I look at this small boy next to me. Maybe I should wait to die. Maybe I should try to save him. But then again, maybe not.


	9. District eight reapings

**Sanjae **

From the day I was born everybody told me that I wasn't good enough. I was

too slow, too stupid, too picky, and too ugly to do anything. The only one who

has treated me right was mother, and even that was iffy.

I can't help how I was born. My mother says that I am destined for great

things. I just have to find my place. I think finding my place is much harder

than she thinks. It is easy for her, she's beautiful. She sits in an office all

day doing paperwork. I go to school and that's hard enough for me as it is. I

have nobody to help me. I am all alone.

On the reaping day, mother dressed me in a new dress shirt, tie and dress

pants. The shirt was green.

"To match your eyes, sanjae." My mother leaned in and kissed my forehead. The

warm sensation that lingered quickly disappeared as we made our way to town. I

kept my head down, not wanting to see everyone's mocking smiles. Their stifled

laughs.

On the way mother found a vendor who was selling cookies and cakes. she

bought me a sugar cookie. I bet she's hoping it will keep me quiet. I won't make

a scene. Secretely, even she doesn't really enjoy my company. That made me

silent, not the nice treat.

Looking down at the street, I close my eyes and wait for the names to be

called. I listen to the soft music. I feel myself start to sway a little to the

tune. It is our districts song. It's supposed to be happy, but I only hear what

I can only describe as tears. I hear tears.

The girls name is called. "Maude Dixon" I don't want to look at her face. It

is too sad. The boy is called. "Cecine Glean." I look up quickly. He's the same

age as me. The cameras zoom in, he's crying. His family around him is crying. He

is really smart. He could've been something one day, but a killer he is not.

I run to the stage, I make it there before he does.

"Sanjae!" My mother screams at the crowd.

Cecine looks up at me with hope in his eyes. I touch his shoulder. "Don't

worry." He smiles and falls back into the crowd. His family holds on to him

lovingly. Thankful of second chances.

The old woman with long shiny yellow hair smiles at me. "You are taking his

place." I nod at her and take my place next to Maude. I smile at the crowd. I am

deathly afraid, tears are pouring from my eyes. No one would have taken my

place. The crowd cheers. I take my exit.

In the waiting room I unleash my tears. My mother comes in; her tears are

dried on her face. She takes me in her arms, and we sit there for the rest of

the time.

"I am so proud of you, Sanjae. You are doing something great. I know you

won't survive, but that is the bravest, most honorable thing one can do. I am

proud to call you my son. Many, many people will remember you and think of only

the good. I love you, Sanjae. So much. My heart is breaking, but it makes me

happy to know what you're doing."

The big man comes and pulls me out of her arms. I am taken to a train, which

I board quickly. Looking out the window, my mom is waving, but I still see the

tears. Turning around I feel my own tears coming. I took someone's place, but

there was no one to take mine. I sat down and began to figure out what I got

into.


	10. District seven Reaping

District seven: Roselyn

My eyes are blinded by the sun's rays peeping through the small holes I call windows in my house. Groaning I sit up slowly. Looking around me I see the same old, rusty things.

Ugh. I think to myself. Today's the day. Just the thought made me sick. I started to get a little dizzy. Standing up quickly to go get a glass of water from the fridge, I am forced to pause at the counter not two steps away. Holding my stomach, I take a few deep breaths and try to calm myself.

Stop worrying. My mind tells me not to worry, but how could I not? This year, my name is in there 17 times. I am 17 years old. It's a sign, and not a good one. The only good thought running through my head right now is that maybe one of the shops will spare some bread or cheese on this special day. I need to get there early though.

After drinking some water I head to the back corner of my one room house. Over there is the one thing I have left of my parents. A trunk full of my familys things. My father's cap. My brothers Knol and Timms old school books and teddy bears. My mom made each of us one each time she was pregnant. The one thing I have of her is an old photo of her under a cherry tree, her hands holding her knees, she's laughing; at my dad of course. He loved to make people laugh.

This year I have finally grown out of the dress I have always used as my reaping day dress. Another bad sign. My stomach starts turning again. I found a old white dress in someone's back yard a few weeks ago. They had so many clothes lying out to dry. I'm sure whoever the dress belonged to didn't miss it much.

I slide it on quickly and throw on my shoes. I can't afford dress shoes so I go in my everyday sneakers. I leave my hair in the braids I made last night for bed. It really doesn't matter anymore.

Again my stomach turns. I rush to the door, opening it i put my head outside and vomit.

My nervousness is getting the best of me. I need to stop thinking about it, it's making me sick.

I step around the puddle, and proceed to the designated area. I see the crowd has already begun to gather. Once a year, this day, the town becomes alive. Everyone puts a smile on and pretends to love everyone around them. Enemies give hugs and invite each other over for dinner, but tomorrow is another story. Those same people will be snapping and spreading vicious rumors about the other by lunch.

I stay in the back. It somehow comforts me. I hope that if my district won't notice me, then neither will the capitol. I'll be safe here.

The crowd gets quiet. Some man walks onto the stage and smiles at the crowd. He acts as if he was a beauty queen. As if he was god's gift to man. He goes to the ball for the boys. My heart begins to race. I can't do this. I want to run. I know in my heart that there is nothing I can do.

"Colten Wagnersh!" the man shouts above the crowd. I look towards the camera. A little blonde child. CHILD. He heads to the stage, a glimmer of hatred in his eyes. They close in on his face. His left side above his cheek is a deep purple. It makes me want to cry. Poor thing.

The man hurries to the other ball. Without hesitation, he yells my name. No surprise there. For a minute I can't breathe. My body is paralyzed with disbelief.

Well, if I'm going to have to do this, I better win. I smile to the cameras. I tilt my head up and run to the stage. On stage I lift my hands above my head. I feel so powerful, it's unbelievable.

They take me to a room to prepare myself for the journey ahead. I am already ready. I'll take all the skills I have mastered and I will make sure no one is left alive but me. It will be too easy. I've seen the other reapings before me. Piece of cake. The boy from District one. Already dead. My partner. Gone. Now comes the real selection. Who do I keep alive, and who do I make sure dies first?

* PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! *


	11. The Train Briar

Briar- the Train

While on the train I kept to myself. I don't want to meet these people. I don't want to get to know them. It will be that much harder that way. I have seen the reapings before me. It was crazy this year. So many people who volunteered. I don't think I could. I'm not brave enough. Not even close.

I lay down on the very soft bed. I practically sink in, this room is bigger than any house in my neighborhood! I lived in a small house that consisted of a small kitchen, my bedroom, and my dads room; and of course the bath and living room. Still, it is smaller than my space in this train. I doze off.

I am waken by Marnie Kingler, my escort, tapping my head softly. I look up groggily to a small women with puffy green hair. her skin is a tan color, she reminds me of a tiny tree, with glasses! I get up, and look at her waiting.

"Well hello, sleepy! We are on a tight schedule, so let us get going! We have dinner right now so come on!"

Her smile is already annoying. I don't want to eat. I want to sleep. Putting on a blue blouse and white pants, they are clothes set out for me on a chair. We exit my room and head down the long hall.

"Now, I'm sure you've seen the other reapings, and have met your partner once or twice?"

"Ummm... I've never really known my partner... but I have seen the reapings."

"Yes, so you know what exactly your up against. This year will be tough. But, then again, it's always been dificult since Katniss and Peeta."

Yes, Katniss and Peeta, in Panem they are the two words that will get you killed if you speak them in good ways. Everyone knows about the 74th hunger games. We have a lecture on it twice a year at school. Katniss and Peeta were district twelves tributes. Peeta claimed he was madly in love with Katniss, she pretended to fall in love with him. They both won, but they had to prove their love. Katniss didn't really love Peeta. She ran off with another man. Gale. Peeta died two years later of alcohol poisoning, and Katniss and Gale were killed two days after they ran away. The moral is, don't lie. They tried to defy the capitol. They lied to the people.

Even though they were the first tributes to 'fall in love' , they certainly weren't the last. Their has been 1 other couple who have defied the odds. They however, have survived and were truly in love. Because the adduience loved the falling on love angle. Since the 74th games. Two people may win. It doesn't matter where your from.

Since that rule, many people choose to partner up, but very few succeed in both winning. See, the only exception to the rule is that they must be male and female. People who do partner up as boy and girl who aren't in love, they always manage to die from a gamemakers cause, or something very odd.

So ever since they always recommend us to check out the competition and see if there is anyone we are interested in. Nine times out of ten. We all stay away from each other. To fall in love means death, eventually. The other couple, well five years after their winning, they tragically died in a fire. quite conveniant. Nobody ever tried again. 21 years ago.

I shake my head. "Beleive me Marnie, I have no interest in love."

She sighed. "Well, it is always worth a try."

We walk, she talks about my mentors, Charlune Helloft, and Stamee Garl. Winners of years 82 and 92 Stamee and Charlune are buddies. I honestly think they have a secret romance going on. Which is allowed, but there age difference is a little weird. but they blend very well together.

We make it to the dining room. There is a complete feast! I sit down quickly and pretty much force as much into my mouth as possible. I have never even seen these foods! There is a salad made of roast beef and berries, drizzled in a red sauce. I can't help but go back for seconds. The boy, is looking at me kinda funny. Like Im a beast. Throwing myself at the food. I can't help it. At least I am using silverwear. I just saw him wipe off his hands into his napkin. The dessert comes out, its a chocolate volcano with a bright orange sauce quietly down the side. A tall dark haired boy comes over and serves me a plate. I tell him thankyou, he just nods.

"So," Stamee starts, "How are you both going to do this? Are you the silent killer? The brutal threat. Are you allusive? Tell me! What can you do? Do you use a sword or a bow? Can you survive in the wild? Come on, speak up!"

I look up at her. I remain silent. So does the boy. Okay, this is going to be a struggle. I don't want to kill this boy. I don't want him to kill me either. I remind myself to stick to his good side. maybe he will spare me.

"Okay then, Briar, come with me."

I follow Stamee out the door and into a living room type room.

"Okay, so what am I working with?"

" I hunt, I kill. I use a knife, daggers in specific. I know about plants and how to set traps. I can hide. Very well. I'm quiet, I can run, I am strong. I want people to know very little about me. I want them wanting more, and more."

She smiles. "You have a fight in you. I can see it. This is exciting. Most years I get kids who have no idea what they are in for. You got a good understanding of the games. Now I will show you the tricks. Starting with a reveiw of past games."

I nod. She turns to the giant tv screen in front of us. She nods her head, and it turns on. It is games from years and years ago. I watch this for the next 4 hours, I see arenas of ice, on an island, a meadow. I see people killed from spears knives, burns, drowning. Little boys and girls starving, while huge careers hog all the supplies. It startles me a little. I mean I have watched all the games I had to, but Ive never felt this way. In a week, this will be me.

The little boy, Finnegan, well, I wish they had chosen someone bigger. He is a scrawny type boy. He hasnt even gone through his change yet, it seems. I noticed he is missing a finger as well, I wonder if that affects him much at all. He doesn't look very stong either. I hope hes got something up his sleeve.

We examine the games. Me and Stamee discuss tactics, we search for something more, something extra that gave one an advantage. By the end of the night, I just want more sleep.

I think I am ready to meet my stylist tomarrow.

*Please reveiw! I need to know what you think!*


	12. The Train Oceanus

The Train~ Oceanus.

I step onto the train. I am soon ushered away from the windows. I am showed my room and left alone. I assess my situation. I am going to the Capitol, I am going to kill people. I am going to eventually die in a few weeks. I am like a time bomb. Sitting down on the bed, I take a deep breath. I did the right thing. He deserved to die at home. I must remember that always.

After a moment or two, I look around at my room. It's nice, but nothing I haven't already seen. I know some of the poorer districts tributes are shocked by the things I and the others take for granted. It is a shame that this is most likely the one time they will see these luxuries.

Gah, I shake my head. I need to stop thinking of this in a negative light. I need to be thinking of winning. Winning. I try to remember any other reapings. Obviosely one and two will be trouble. Noone really sticks out right now. I guess I'll just have to wait and see.

A few hours of pacing turns into dinner time. My mentor Greaven Gunne, knocks on the door, opening it quickly.

"Hey! You ready? "

I nod and we make our way down the hall to the dining room. He tries to make small talk. I remember watching his game. Game 89, he was brutal. He partnered with the districts, pretended to be their pals. He let them all kill all the others, and then when the boy from district one killed a twelve year old girl, who had no way of defending herself, and was begging for a quick kill. He killed her slowely and very painfully. It was so hard to watch.

Greaven lost it. He killed that guy on the spot, and then quickly sought out the others. They all died the same day. He wanted to avenge the little girls death. He never cried though. We all thought he would do something more radical, but he didn't. I honor him for it. Now though, he is proud to have won, and treats it like a reward. I guess to many it is.

I sit at the table, Greaven sits across from me. Sayre next to me. Her mentor, Rom Tida sits close to Greaven. She won the 91st games. I remember hers as well. Her arena just happened to be an five small islands. She managed to swim to the island noone else could get to. She waited it out. Set traps, prepared her weapons, and climbed the trees and waited. Eventually a few of the remaining tributes made it to the shore, they didnt make it past the grass.

Her long red hair was kinda distracting me at the moment. During the games she cut it all off. To help her camoflauge better; now it was almost to her bottom.

We all sat down and ate quickly. They served us an Orange flavored beef stew, with a huge side of Plum tartlets. I filled up on rolls. I noticed they had all sorts of them. I took a small very grainy one. It tasted the best, in my opinion.

After a moment Rom and Sayre excuse themselves, to discuss preparation. Greaven and I stay rooted to the table. I continue eating. He takes a pause in between plates to talk to me. "So, Oceanus, you need to talk now. Tell me, what I am working with? What are you hiding from the world? I know your stong, I can tell. Your smart too. I know your family."

I look up from my food. What does he want from me? "Well, I can fish." He rolls his eyes, sighing. Sitting back, he just waits.

"Well okay, I can run. I can hide. I am good with a sword, but I can't really throw. I can't cook either. But I can find food."

He smiles with satisfaction. "Well, your just going to have to learn these things then."

We slip away from dinner and head to his private quarters. "Okay, so me and you are going to go through tactics. I will show you how everyone from district four one. Then I will show you the winners who have really stuck out over the years. You will not die on me. Your not like the others."

I don't argue with him. I go through tons of clips from other games. I watch personal interveiws he did himself with other winners, I also watched a slideshow on edible plants. After watching for two hours, I began to get restless. I knew I had to watch though. One clip could be the difference between life and death for me.

The Screen goes blank. I turn to Greaven who has been sitting next to me, explaining everything as the movie goes. "One more thing. I want you to watch this years reapings."

I shake myself awake, I need to see this. All of them. They are all done now. All of us will be at the capitol by tomarrow. I watch as District two is shocked by a girl assumed dead. Completely glanced over, but she appears weak anyways. I see that District seven has a girl with a big ego, along with a tiny little boy. I take notice of the boy who is clearly not right in the head take the place of a wealthy boy. I see him cry when noone cares that he volunteered. I am not sure what happened at nine, beacause it is clearly very edited. All you see for them is the man calling their names and their faces. Nothing more. That scares me. District ten appears on the screen quickly. The boy rises to the occasion, whatever, then the girl is chosen. The girl gets a close up, I am stunned.

I have had many girls at my side, ready to be with me. I never took a single offer. I didn't care. Girls were just a bother to me. Until her. I don't know her, but she is the most beautiful girl I saw. Her ruby red hair shone in the light that was just perfect on her beautiful face. Her green eyes sparkled when she was called. A small shock at first, but she was a trooper. Briar. I want her. She was short, about five foot. I don't care though. She's mine. I don't care if I have to die to make her mine. I will.

Greaven pauses the tv on her smiling face. It takes me a moment to look away. I turn to him, "Are we done for the night?" Trying to hide my feelings.

He smiles at me. "I found your weakness, and your strength. Now, where do we go from here?"

*You know what to do ;) *


	13. The Chariot

**Duke **

We have left District One days ago and I am still in shock about who will be the other tribute. I am sure most of District One is confused. She seems normal, for the most part. I'm almost positive once the games start something deadly will come out. Something unnatural. I'm not one to be scared of anything, but it puts me on edge a bit.

We barely had time to use the bathroom, when we were whisked away to our quarters and then bombarded with our stylists. I knew all mine from previous games. Locha, Satin, and Mirus were the assistants. They were all made out of the same mold. Capitol. My stylist was a very tall woman who reminded me of a goldfish; her skin was a orange-gold and she had what appeared to be scales on random spots all over her body. A carp. Her long red hair flowed down her back. She spun around me so fast she really did look like she could of been in water.

My transformation took hours, although I don't know why. When they were all done, I had a wee-through tunic on, covered in diamonds. whenever i moved the slightest, I shone. The makeup I did have on, made my skin shine like the rare gem as well. It wasn't really a suprise. I have a good body, and am quite handsome; might as well show off the goods.

I was ushered along with Clara, who looked just as stunning as I, to our chariot. We were the leaders. We set the tone for the rest of the show. Looking around, I was not impressed. I saw a girl who looked like a meadow, one guy who had steam coming out of his hat. Black steam, not unlike a factory. Must be District Three.

As far as being the hot guy this year, I hav only one competitor for sponsors. District Fours Oceanus. The one who has a heart. Oh boo hoo. I hope thats not the strategy he plays, the innocent good guy. Please, even I'm not being fooled.

His outfit is also transparent, except while mine looks like shining diamonds, his looks like flowing water. Amazing. I watch him for awhile, the girl fromhis district is talking to him. Her dark hair wild around her face. You could tell she wasn't getting the attention she knew she should be, with the way she looked. She was getting annoyed so she finally climbed up to her chariot to pout.

I followed his gaze to the girl with the ruby-red hair from Ten. She was dressed as a cow, but her hair made it look like the cow was bleeding. Looking around at all the other girls in there costumes, she still looked pretty sexy. She is just one of those girls, and I can tell Oceanus agrees with me. They announce that we must climb the stairs to the chariot, and we are on our way within the minute.

The crowd is going wild. They love us. As usual they love the living dead.

As I watch the screen, I see all the pretty faces. All the soon to be dead tributes. I wonder what their strategies are. I know mine. The winner.


	14. Scores

**Game makers scores**

**District One:**

Male: Jayden Clearwater,13 8

Female: Jace Casten, 17 9

**District 2:**

Male: Duke Jenah, 17 10

Female:Clara Winters, 17 8

**District 3:**

Male: Mid Dee, 18 11

Female: Denise Denwood, 12 4

**District 4:**

Male: Oceanus Lysander 18 10

Female: Sayre Margreave, 17 9

**District 5:**

Male:Chasm Veraldi, 14 6

Female: Psyche Calman, 13 7

**District 6:**

Male: Luca Boveri, 16 7

Female: Sierra Sinclair, 14 7

**District 7: **

Male: Colton Wagnersh, 15 7

Female: Rossalynn Marrett, 16 9

**District 8: **

Male: Sanjae Sprout, 12 4

Female:Maude Dixon (Maudie), 15 5

**District 9:**

Male: Jame Daris, 15 3

Female: Lali Feilds, 16 7

**District 10:**

Male: Delano Colbee, 18 8

Female: Briar Speek,17 10

**District 11:**

Male: Klaus Capulet, 15 8

Female: Arcadia Delos, 15 9

**District 12:**

Male: Peety Orion, 16 6

Female: Gemma Orion, 14 6


	15. Training, Rosselynn

Roselynn

The moment I stepped onto the train that would ultimetly take me to be killed, I began forming my strategy. Should I play the innocent doll like girl who wouldn't hurt a soul? Or should I be the ruthless killer that won't let a single person live? Do I huff it alone, or take a few allies? The questions kept me up at night and made me sick by morning. We reviewed the reapings on the train. I tried to pick out a few I would want to stay away from or ally with. Only a few stuck out though. The two hotties from two and four, the siblings from twelve and the ruby-red haired girl from ten. I don't know why, but without even meeting her, I did not like her.

The morning after the chariot ride, I get a knock on my door. Without waiting for an answer, my mentor Bloo stepped in. She was amazon tall with the darkest black hair and eyes. She had won the games three years ago. She held a look of seriosness.

"We are taking you to a doctor. There have been concerns about your health. Come, now before the rest of today starts."

She waited for me to dress quickly and we left the room quickly. My health? There is nothing wrong with me. I've just been nervous. I tried to explain, but she didn't respond. The elevator took us to the physicians. I stepped right into the exam room. A team of three Capitol doctors came in and began poking and prodding everywhere. They even took my urine. After ten minutes they left the room swiftly. Bloo came in soon after, looking quite sad. After a long silence she spoke.

"Your pregnant. Did you know that? You still have to compete you know."

My eyes bulged. I think i'm going to be sick. Pregnant? I can't believe it. It was only one time. How am I supposed to fight with- this? Fear rushed through my body. Great. Just great.

I sighed, Bloo sighed. Soon after we left to go to training.

We rode in silence. Ashamed, I don't know what to do now. The whole thing has changed. I attempt to push this thing out of my mind and think only of training. I could play the mother bear type. Hmm... just a thought.

I watched as everybody scurried to the different stations. I hurried to the knives. I can use a bow and arrow, but I would like to refine my throwing skills. After I felt like there was nothing more I could learn I turned around and headed to the hand to hand combat. Where the tribute from three was.

As I spun and twirled and flung my hands around I started to take a peek around and see what everyone else was doing. I noticed that the siblings were messing with different swords. The little boy, Sanjae I think his name was, was painting himself with the camoflauge paints. The careers were doing what I would assume they would. The combat stations. Miss Ruby red was tying knots feverishly. Hmmph; and I thought she would be a threat.

Soon I started to think of what I'd show the judges. I think I'll show them how I can make all sorts of spears and bows from things around here.

The next day was the same thing. I stuck with combat stations. I am not going down without a fight. Excuse me, we are not going down without a fight.

Too soon I was sitting next to Colton, waiting for my name to be called so I can see the game makers.


	16. Briar, interview

**Briar**

Today is interview day. I have no idea what were going to do. Our mentors, Covey and her partner Spur have been pitching me different strategy ideas all morning. So far nothing has stuck. They were hoping I would go for the seductress, seeing my hair and the annoying boys that won't seem to leave me alone. This is hard as it is. I can not let myself fall like that.

I sighed as I recalled Oceanus trying to get my attention by telling me a joke, while in the background The boy from district one was over the top flexing his muscles and flirtaciously winking at me. I started to laugh and Oceanus glowed because he thought I was laughing at him. That made me and the other boy just laugh harder.

I came back to reality, realizing I had started to laugh out load. Covey was staring at me, irritated. She was the one who thought seductress, then flirt, then girl next door. Needless to say, she was not exactly happy. Spur thought maybe I could try the venus fly trap thing. Beautiful, but deadly. I am definetely leaning towards that one.

This whole week has been a complete shock really. I have tried to not attract attention and thats all I get. I mean, they dressed me in a cow costume complete with udders and I was still named the prettiest there. Really? It was a pain trying to train with Oceanus following me one staion behind me. Like I would not notice, please.

"Briar, please. We only have a few hours and I would like to figure out what in the heck are going to do with you."

Spur tried to give me the same look of annoyance, but I could tell he just couldn't. He is way too nice.

"Okay, sorry. I'll go with the whole beautiful deadly thing. I think I like that one the most." I tell them. Hoping they'll be happy I at least settled on something.

Covey stood up. "Good, well Spur will work with you then. I am going to see how Delano is doing on his breakfast." She then exits.

Spur also stood up and began showing me how to be a beautiful killer.

I was dressed in a beautiful white dress covered in beads, it hugged me just enough to not be slutty, but more softly it poofed out at the hips. It was ripped in some places and it was finished with gloves that went to my elbows. I couldn't help but laugh. I felt like a scary bride. I voiced my opinion aloud to my stylist Laim, and he squealed with excitement. That was exactly what he wanted. It was kind of odd, why? I don't bother with those types of questions though. With capitol people, it is best not to ask.

We make it to the stage. We all sit in chairs and await our two minutes With Claudius. This year his color is a soft yellow, almost like a baby duckling. I watch as each tribute shows us their strategy. The innocent little boy who wouldn't even think of doing this, the funny girl who will keep us entertained. The cocky tributes who swear we will all suffer and what not. Soon my two minutes are here.

I step up and greet Claudius.

"So, Miss Briar I have to ask. Where did you get that hair?" The crowd giggles as if that was what they were waiting for.

I smile coyly. Oh, this? I point to my head, "It runs in my family. All the girls have it." He nods and then starts to compliment my beauty. I just smile and wink at the camera and act a little embarrassed, like this happens all the time.

After a moment he asks me what I plan to do in the games. Again I act coy and tell him it's a suprise. I need to keep them intrigued. Towards the end he asks me about my dress, why it appears to be ripped and torn in places. I laugh and tell him that it doesn't matter what I am wearing, what I look like I am still someone to watch out for; and then were done. I am confident that I have succeeded. I am a regular venus fly trap.


	17. A note

Note:

During the actual games it may be a little confusing because I will be switching to different people halfway during chapters. I apologize for this, but I think this is for the best. I will put the persons name above the section however.

Thankyou F.N.


	18. Day one

Day One- The Cornicopia

Lali

I am anxious to get into the arena. I have already gotten dressed and had my tracker placed into my arm. They dressed us in a green long sleeved tunic, brown leather gloves, a brown leather jacket, brown pants and sturdy hiking boots. A belt is holding up the pants as well. Im sitting here with my mentor. I can't really hear what she is saying. I have one thing on my mind. Mid Dee. The male tribute from District Three. I want him dead as soon as possible. I will give my life for it. There is something wrong with him. He is not human. I suspect he is a muttation the capitol created to test us or something. I am not sure though, but it is not right. He is not right.

In every sense Mid is human, but I saw something as he came onto the stage the day of the reaping. I am not sure what it was, but I think it was a spark. A spark that came from him. That put me on alarm automatically. I mean it was small and I'm not sure if I saw anything at all; but that just made me look harder.

He bothered me. Even if he is human he is still an asshole. Trying to group up with Oceanus, Duke and Jace and the rest of them. He actually shoved me once or twice too.

My plan is to run to the cornicopia. I know he'll run there also. He is so big, he'd be an idiot not to. He can take anybody. He is a big guy.

My mentor nods at me and I stand up. Ready.

"Good Luck."

I smile softly. It is kind of terrifying. Knowing that by tonight I will most likely be gone. Dead. If all goes as planned. Does that make me suicidal? No, but I hope I can help some to last longer. It's not fair to cheat. Even in the hunger games.

I am lowered down and then lifted right back up into the arena. I see the rest are here looking around. I am in the shadows as is everybody else. The cornicopia is in the middle of us as usual, filled with all sorts of goodies we long for. I finally look around, abour forty-five seconds left before the gong sounds. We are all surrounded by a garden maze. I look up to the top. It's almost nonexistant it's so tall. the walls are at least ten feet thick as well. We each have an opening two feet behind us. I wonder why. That's all I can see, the hedges. Fifeteen seconds.

Looking around for something to throw I see tomahawks. Just what I want; right in front of Clara, a career. Do I risk it?

The gong sounds.

I do risk it. grabbing the tomahawk I start running towards the treasure chest. I see Mid grabbing a backpack and looking around for more. I throw my hawk as far as i can get it. Hoping for the skull. He jumps, as if he got stung by a bee. It hit him in the shoulderblade. Damn. I'm still running, trying to get another one thrown. The next one misses him by inches. I reach him and before I can even look up at him, he's got me.

Sayre

I don't know what to do. Run into one of the openings or try to score something from the cornicopia? Too late. The gong has sounded. I am too stunned it is a mess. I notice several people running into there exits, others into other peoples. I look towards the cornicopia, little Lali is running towards it, with a tomahawk. Maybe if I help her an alliance can be formed. I start running towards the closest weapon. Bow and arrows. I string one back and aim for Mid. I liked him, he was so charming; but she hit him, so I do too. He slaps his neck like he is trying to get a bug, I must have him. I watch in horror as he grabs Lali like a rag doll and crushes her. He slings her over his shoulder like he did the backpack. She's dead. Already, the first kill.

I run the other way, almost tripping over sanjaes little form. He looked up at me with hope in those little eyes. I nod and we run through an opening. It is filled with twists and turns, I can't help but wonder if I'll die in here from starvation. After about an hour we reach the exit. Right at the opening I see a chest. I speed to it. I stop short, Sanjaes name is clearly printed on it. I turn to him and motion for him to open it. He looks at me nervously. I smile softly, trying to calm him.

He opens it up and lets out a squeal. He turns around quickly and holds up a iron slingshot. "This is mine! My weapon!" He told me in excitement. I smile, a little dissapointed it wasn't my name on the little box. Then it hits me. This was his exit. I bet each one held something for each of us. Something that could be the difference of winning or losing. I debate going back, but it took us too long to get here. We can't go back.

"Come on!" I tell him and we leave the maze. They have given us two choices. To the right ahead of us is a small town. I can see the buildings. A bell and the water tower. To the left is forest. A thick forest. I turn to sanjae. "Your pick." I tell him. He looks around a minute more. He grabs my hand and sprints towards the town. I keep swinging my head around looking for tributes. We go right down the middle with a dozen buildings on each side. I am swept over with fear. It would take just one good eye to take me out. I stop and pull him back.

"What are we doing?" I snap at him in a hushed whisper. He looks at me terrified at my anger. He looks forward and points. I look to where his finger is aiming. The water tower, it's also a watchtower. I smile and I pull him along. We scramble up the ladder and duck down so no one can see us above the wooden walls.

Peety

I watch as Mid carries away Lali. I squeeze Gemmas hand to calm her a little. We decided to hide in her opening, and wait for a few careers to leave. I watch Jame give Oceanus a net and then get his neck snapped by Jayden, The boy from district one. I can hear Gemma sobbing now. She must have seen him. I pull her behind me to shield her.

"Close your eyes." I demand as I watch the scene unfold. Aboutthirty feet away Mid dropped a back pack.

"Gemma, I'll be back. Wait here. She nods, her eyes still shut. I make a dash for it and run back. I am almost sure a career will be after us. I run back to my sister and grab her up. We begin to weave to the left and right in the maze. Praying for an exit. After what seemed like an hour we reach the end. A small case is on the left of the exit. I pick it up quickly. Attached is a liitle note card that reads "Gemma". I hand it to her silently. She looks at it for a moment. Afraid to open it. I nudge her a bit and she slowly pushes it open. She gasps in suprise as she pulls out a dagger. She turns the box to me. It holds four more of them. I pick them up and give one to her and keep the other too. She has an excellent arm.

We leave the maze behind us and we see what looks like an abandoned town directly in front of us. and to far left I can see trees in the distance. I hold her hand and race to the nearest building for shelter.

The night is coming fast and with the darkness comes freezing tempatures. We climb the stairs to the second floor of the building. Looking for something. It's better to be on the second floor where were not directly in view of the careers peering, hunting eyes.

The second floor has a few coats and shoes and hats. We scurry to the coat corner and throw one on each. The windows have been broken out and the wind was rushing in. We huddled together in silence. afraid of even making a creak with the careers on the loose. I could hear them rustling through the buildings and them laughing and talking. Screams and Breaking glass. Gemma falls asleep on my shoulder. I stay awake, hoping they pass by our building. Just praying that we make it throught the night.

After a few hours, I heard one of the boys yells, "Hey we haven't done this one yet; C'mon!" I heard the door bust open. I could hear the scrambling of their feet. I couldn't tell how many people were down there, but my heart was beating furiosly.

"Oh, Delano! No ones in there, dummy." A girl yelled.

"Wait, there are stairs!" Someone exclaimed.

I held completely still, maybe the darkness will cover us and they will leave us alone. A rummaging from the other side awakes Gemma and she automatically flings a dagger in that direction. Hitting a startled boy.

"what the -"

The boy starts for us. Grabbing my trembling sister.

"Oh, its twelve. Both of them." He laughs and the others come closer, weapons in hand.

I look for an escape for both of us, were on the second floor and the stiarcase was blocked by a boy still in the shadows.

Gemma was watching my eyes. "Peety," she says calmly, "Get out!" she screams as the boys stabs her in the gut. I could hear the blade slice through her skin. I dove out of the window and took off straight ahead. I put my hands over my ears, her screams piercing my soul. I failed her. I failed twelve. I heard another window break and a thump. I turned around to see her body on the cold ground.

I couldn't just leave her like that. I ran back quickly and scooped her up. I didn't care if she was dead. She can't stay alone. I ran blindly for a moment. My eyes adjusted to the darkness, and I found a small traincar towards the end of the town. Looking around, I grabbed the door handle and shoved us inside. I looked down at her. She was cold and we were covered in blood. Tears just started flowing. She was supposed to go home.

After about five minutes, I heard some scuffling outside of the car. I froze. I then heard a beep. Slow at first then quicker. I knew then I was gone too.

Briar

Boom! I turned my head to where the explosion just happened. In the distance I couldn't quite see what exactly happened. The night was cold, but I was safe. I watched as the careers took out the others. I saw who went into the forest and who tried the little town. I couldn't believe I did it, honestly.

When the gong chimbed I ran about twenty feet to my left, where a small pack laid. On my way back to my entrance someone had dropped a sheath of arrows and a bow, I scooped those up and ran into my opening. I made it to the end and found my box. Later I found everyone had one until night fell, when hovercrafts came and scooped up the remaining boxes. Mine held climbing equipment.

I had no idea what to do with that. So I ran into the forest, for about an hour trying to find tall trees or mountains. I tried to forrage for something to eat but found nothing I wanted to risk. The maze. I ran back to my section and hooked up the equipment and climbed. It was a struggle and it took me almost two hours, but I made it. The top was so sturdy and solid I could walk around on it.

I decided to only use my bow for emergencies. I found out that noone else had gotten climbing equipment. Most got weapons, some first aid kits, one girl even got something in a bottle.

I was the only one up here. My pack contained a bottle full of water, a pack of peanuts, a pair of socks, and about eight feet of rope. I drank a gulp of water and laid down on my back. waiting for the countback.

The photos lit up the sky. Mid, Lali from nine. Both from twelve. Jame. That's it. Wow, I figured it would be alot more. Hmm... Oceanus is still alive. I feel confused. I would like his company. Sighing I leaned over the edge and watched the fire from the explosion dwindle to nothing. At least I got past day one.


	19. Day Four

Day four

Oceanus

I've been running for days. I haven't seen her yet, and her picture hasn't appeared in the sky either, so I continue searching for the girl with the red hair. You would think a color that mimics blood would be easy to spot here, but there's been no clue as to her whereabouts. I have to be careful though. My search for her has made me careless . I barely missed the careers. I watched them run by as I hid in a nearby bush waiting for them to pass.

I have finally given up on her being in the jungle. My food is not plentiful. I need to make a big game move before the game makers decide they need to "spice things up". When I get to the fork in the road that shows a ghost town to the right and the mazes to the left, a lightbulb goes off in my head. I haven't found her because she never left the maze. I smile and book it to the maze. Sprinting as fast as I can, trying not to lose my trident and the net Jame, the boy from District 9 gave me.

During training Jame came to me. He was talking really odd, muttering about blood everywhere and that they hid it all from everybody. I kind of walked away trying to avoid him, but he kept following me from station to station. At the end of day one, he asked to talk to me in private. He said he noticed how I look at Briar, and that he wanted to die in the games. He never wanted to return home, but he wanted to help me before he died. I still felt a little weird talking to him, but I listened politely.

He explained that when the gong sounds he was going to run and grab as much items as he could and toss them to me, which then he wanted me to go find her and run off somewhere together. I nodded. He just asked that if I saw him dying to make sure it was quick. We shook on it. When the games began thats exactly what happened. Except that when I turned to find Briar, she was already gone. He ran, found a net and tossed it to me. He then died. I am still grateful for it.

That net came in handy trapping a few animals these last few days. I would have been starving if I didn't have it. As I began searching the paths of the maze I began screaming her name. I felt like I was going crazy, I was getting lost. I needed to find the cornicopia. It would serve as a resting spot until I could focus better. After about the fiftieth "Briar!", I heard a tiny reply "Oceanus!" I looked up and saw a speck of bright red against the sun.

I waved frantically, so did she. I tried to climb up the wall, but I just just kept falling. Climbing was not my thing. I sat down to pout, when a huge crash came about ten feet away from me. I jumped up from the noise and went over to it, after teh dust settled. I looked up at her and smiled. She threw me climbing equipment.

I strapped myself up and began the climb. It was turning night, I was only a quarter of the way up. I would have to climb through the night. I stopped to watch the night sky to see who died today. I heard Three canons today. Those are the first deaths since the first day. I look up to see Arcadia and Klaus from Eleven, and the little boy from District One. After the pictures faded, I continued my climb. I finnally got there after what felt like hours, only to find her sleeping on top of her jacket. I smiled and layed down a couple feet away from her and passed out.


End file.
